


Quickstep

by hhike



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhike/pseuds/hhike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are quite a few things to admire about Judy Hopps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickstep

Something is off about that jaguar. Her smile is a little too bright, her gestures a little too wide and she just doesn't want to get out of Nick's personal space. He's backing away, out from the bar, keeping his paw hovering above his weapon. She's not drunk, Nick could deal with that. Drunks just need a few suggestions and gentle nudges and they're docile again. But this one, she's been droning on about how that wombat in the corner was out to get her and how police were useless and she was done with all this. 

She strikes, and Nick knew it was coming, so he deflects her paw and fumbles with his holster, but she's faster than she should be and the next punch catches him off guard. ZPD training helped him put on some bulk, but that's far from enough now and he finds himself lying on his back on the sidewalk with a set of green eyes staring at him. 

_So this is how I go._

Life slows to a crawl, as he's still trying to get his holster unlocked and the feline is already in the air, claws outstretched. Nick's instincts take over and he's trying to cover his vital areas with his arms and braces for an impact that doesn't come. Instead, there's a flash of grey and blue on the side of his vision and he's pretty sure he can hear a distinct _crack_ as the bunny plants both of her heels into the cat's maw. It doesn't take a second and the rabbit is by his side, shouting something into her radio. 

"Nick! Nick, are you alright?" 

He tries to answer but his voice is gone and he realizes he's trembling still. He wants to reach out when he notices the glint of eyes behind her where the jaguar had been a few moments ago. He wants to warn his bunny, but he's still in shock -- why is he in shock, is he bleeding? -- and he can't talk and she's going to hurt her. 

Judy's face goes from concerned to concentrated in an instant and she hits the jaguar straight in the stomach after turning around. She's tiny, and the cat barely flinches, but Judy's follow-up is already on its way. She's organized. The cat keeps lashing out, trying to cut the smaller mammal with her claws, but Judy moves like a dancer to their favourite song. She makes her size her advantage. She ducks, she leaps, and she's leading her away from him. 

She's graceful in the frightening way. Nick's still high on adrenaline as he's watching Judy restrain and cuff a mammal thrice her size. It's mesmerizing how she's using the feline's own body against her as she gets behind her back and pushes on her arm. She makes it seem so effortless but Nick knows that the bunny is nothing but muscle underneath all that fluff. He has no idea how she does it. 

He's coming down from the adrenaline high and notices that the bunny is holding his paw.. no, his wrist, and talking to someone he can't see then she's looking at him. 

"Don't you dare pass out, fox." 

Nick doesn't plan on passing out. The shock is starting to wear off but he still feels a bit fuzzy. Someone's calling his name from the side, but he's _occupied, dammit_ , he has to take in this rare sight. She's still on edge, pupils so dilated he can see himself and those red and blue lights, fur ruffled and she's panting but one of her ears is still turned towards the perp. He can see that she's ready for another strike, he can see the tension that's still in her legs, all that determination and all that grit. Nick's regaining his hearing and slowly, coherent thoughts are starting to form. That's when he realizes that the fuzzyness has a lot more to do now with Judy now than shock. 

He's straining to sit up. She extends a paw and he gladly takes it, finally getting into an upright position, and more importantly,closer to Judy. 

"Wouldn't dare to, bun. The view's too good." He has no idea why he actually said that instead of thinking, but Judy softens at a moment's notice, and even in this alert state somehow finds a way to look embarassed. Either she's blushing or it's that hideous neon sign behind her. 

* * *

The room is dark, the walls have that horrible shade of green and the beeping of the machines is too loud for him to sleep. He told the doctor that he was fine, and that those scratches are going to heal on their own, he's had worse. But no, he has to stay, because they're worried about internal bleeding and some other things doctors always worry about. It could be worse though, because he's got company. It's clear she hadn't slept since Nick was taken in, and he finally managed to get her to doze off by singing a lullaby. She's curled up in a megafauna-sized chair by the window, because she refused to climb into Nick's bed, citing worries about hurting him. He's going to have to change that attitude. 

See, he always thought he had a very specific taste in vixens, since to this day he hasn't found a mate. Now, looking at Judy curled up in the chair, he puts two and two together. He _does_ have a specific taste for vixens. Those that were just as strong and vicious as they were delicate and full of sunshine. Those with long ears with black patches, and amethyst eyes. The ones that were actually bunnies, called Judy Hopps. If he could finally manage to seduce one of those vixens, life would be perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a chapter that could be summarized saying "He ogled her while laying on the curb"? Yes, yes I did.


End file.
